Never Too Late
by Ciel Jeevas
Summary: — ¿El Gato te comio la lengua? —. ¡Vale, no podía hablar!, pero no le daba derecho a burlarse de mí, por más guapo y excitante que fuera, ¡y un cuerno!, nunca pensaba aceptarlo como padre, padrastro, mascota o lo que fuera. En este mundo, ni en el otro.
1. Goodbye

**Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece

**Parejas**: SakuxSasu,

**Summary: _—_**_ ¿**T**e acuerdas donde nos conocimos Sasuke? En la torre Eiffel, tu tenias esa molesta mirada y yo... Yo simplemente te odiaba. Si lo pienso bien, te sigo odiando._

**Advertencias: **Ninguna, nada de nada.

**Notas: Odio** escribir en primera persona, pero nose, se me dio, espero que le guste ._. esta raro, mas raro de las cosas que escribo, solo va a ser contado desde punto de vista de Sakura.

* * *

_**C**_**apitulo 1**

_**G**oodbye_

_**P**__ourtant quelqu'un m'a dit_

_Que tu m'aimais encore, _

_C'est quelqu'un qui m'a dit que tu m'aimais encore._

* * *

**U**na ultima calada, un suspiro ahogado por humo y una lágrima silenciosa.

Es primavera, y aunque falte mucho para el tan esperado verano el calor es insoportable, hay gente por todos lados, la mayoría inmersa en un un movimiento de pies rítmico perdiéndose en la lejanía con la misma rapidez con la que aparecieron, la otra parte se encuentra en una pelea de flash en la cual no piensan ceder, turistas, todos inmersos en la belleza de la Torre Eiffel que se alza imponente, etérea, tan hermosa que te hace pensar si es un sueño o no, a pesar los años, la siguió amando, aun continuo viéndola con la misma adoración de cuando era niña y mi madre me traía a pasar las tardes, con el tiempo deje de venir, y ahora...ahora simplemente la observo por la añoranza del recuerdo.

Ahí conocí a Sasuke.

Mi estomago se revuelve en un insistente remolino de emociones que prefiores ignorar, al igual que el ardor en los ojos, nunca me gusto llorar, tampoco es que fuera una persona muy sensible, pero pensar en el pasado, en _él_ es...

Cierro los ojos, mis pies se mueven por honor a mi orgullo, aborrezco llorar en publico y sobre todo pensar en el pasado por mas hermoso que sea, la sensacion del sol sobre mi piel me relaja, puedo respirar y no hay mas lágrimas, soy solo yo, otra vez.

Dejo caer el cigarrillo y voy hacia el interior de la torre con la frente en alto, mios pasos son lentos, inseguros, pero aun así no me detengo, no me molesto en hacer la enorme fila para el ascensor, me dirigo hacia la escalera con la esperanza de calmar mi cuerpo con cansancio.

En el segundo piso, tomo el ascensor, mi corazón se agita como un polluelo recién nacido, cierro los ojos intentando alejar todos los recuerdos que me invaden como piedras, tan fríos, como la nieve antes de tiempo, me muerdo los labios incomoda, siempre odie la sensacion de nostalgia y ultima mente, se esta haciendo muy familiar.

Cuando llego a mi destino, ya no soy yo, me pierdo, las lágrimas quieren salir pero no las dejo, no todavia no, el aire fresco me ayuda a calmarme, mis pasos son lentos, me acerco a la baranda, aquella de la ultima vez, cuando eramos felices, cuando solo eramos, nosotros dos.

_— Nunca me gustaron los diamantes — Conteste con voz clara y la frente erguida, orgullosa de mi declaración._

_Sasuke me miro con un ceja arqueada, y luego resoplo molesto._

_— Podrías haberlo dicho antes, tonta._

El recuerdo vino rápido, todo mi cuerpo tembló de dolor y el aire me falto por un momento, los recuerdos buenos siempre son los que mas duelen, no siento así cuando recuerdo aquella noche, pero sencilla mente, estar aquí por segunda vez, puede ser suficiente para romper mi corazón, creo que simplemente aborrezco este sentimiento llamado amor.

Miro el anillo en mi mano derecha, vuelvo a tener diecisiete, el pelo corto, la sonrisa aniñada y ojos risueños, como la primera vez que lo vi, estamos otra vez en la casa de mama, el vació en el estomago cuando lo vi, su mirada fría, calculadora, era tan insoportable solo verlo.

Suspiro, dejo escapar un pedazo de mi, de Sasuke, de lo que una vez tuvimos, aunque si lo pienso bien, fue mas un sueño que una realidad, acaricio con cariño escondido el anillo, un pequeño diamante color rosa, mas parecido a una lágrima congelada que cualquier cosa, dentro se lleva todos los recuerdos.

Lo saco de forma seca, actúo por inercia, si lo pienso mucho, no lo haré. Miro todo París en su esplendor, brillante, hermosa como una caja de cristal, y ahí lo tiro con fuerza, se pierde enseguida, engullido por la caja de cristal a la que pertenece, porque en realidad, nunca fue mio.

Y ahí esta el cruel vació.

Por suerte esta vez no hay drama, nada de lágrimas o gritos acusadores, soy solo yo, despidiendo me silenciosamente de un recuerdo, un fantasma que se en el fondo, me seguirá atormentando. Y no, no por malos momentos, sino por la dulce añoranza de tener algo, que nunca sera mío.

Es horrible, ver la cosa mas hermosa frente a tus ojos, una canción, un alma, una novela o recuerdo de la infancia, sin poder abrazarlo, hacerlo tuyo, cuando en realidad te pertenece mas que nada.

Suspiro.

No puedo ser tan patética.

Bajo por el elevador con una sinfonía de lágrimas silenciosas, la gente me mira, no importa, por mi podría caerse la Torre Eiffel ahora mismo, y seguiría sin importarme.

Finalmente me alejo de la torre, del recuerdo, de todo lo que una vez tuve, la miro con añoranza una ultima vez, pero el sentimiento ya no es el mismo, ya no es mía, _no_ es mí recuerdo, es simplemente el símbolo de París, aun así se que en el fondo la voy a extrañar.

Me alejo, sin mirar atrás, esta vez no hay mas vuelta atrás, no mas miradas, gritos, insultos, mordidas, suspiros, besos, mentiras, soy grande no puedo seguir mintiéndome, con que, eso, era una relación.

Odio las historias de amor. Son patética, repetitivas, arruinadas con promesas de amor.

Odio sobre todo la mía, aunque siempre me hace llorar.


	2. Del horrible día en que te conocí

**Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece, ni antes, ni ahora, ni mas adelante.

**Parejas**: SakuxSasu.

**Summary: _—_**_ ¿**E**l Gato te comio la lengua? ****__—_¡Vale, no podía hablar!, pero no le daba derecho a burlarse de mí, por más guapo y excitante que fuera, ¡y un cuerno!, nunca pensaba aceptarlo como padre, padrastro o lo que fuera. En este mundo ni en el otro.

**Advertencias: **Hemn ._. yo nose, ¿Joder? es una mala palabra para ustedes? xDU

**Notas: Hola! **pues no recuerdo bien si en el capitulo anterior lo mencione, pero este fic, surguio del one-shot, cinco momentos, no podia quitarme la idea de la cabeza, y quise cambiarle algunas cosas para que quedara mejor xDU así que si alguien ve que es e

* * *

**Capitulo 2**

_**D**el horrible día en que te conocí._

_"**M**e está aburriendo esta mentira de la libertad"_

* * *

Hoy, es el peor día de mi vida.

Vale, tal vez no sea la peor de toda mi corta mi vida, pero si la peor hasta ahora, lo suficientemente mala como para hacerme gritar y ponerme berrinchar como niña de diez años, lo suficientemente espantosa como...como para ir a la casa de naruto y oler sus medias.

Si, así de espantosa. Hoy debo encontrarme con mi madre.

Ruedo los ojos exasperada y tengo ganas de dar vuelta y volver por el bus en el que vine, realmente lo pienso unos segundos, pero me resigno al pensar en la bronca de Hanako me echaría. Le tengo mas miedo a mama, que ansias a mi libertad.

Miro por todos lados intentando localizar mi nana, el mar de gente no me permite ver más allá de tres cabezas y no puedo evitar rodar los ojos otra vez, siempre odie los lugares concurridos. Y ahora no siento el más mínimo ánimo de sentirme sofocada.

Y no, no soy la típica pesimista que odia al mundo y todos en el, sencillamente.

Tengo un mal día.

Espero diez minutos para como muñeca, con una valija en una mano y mi celular en la otra completamente carente de batería, mi billetera está totalmente seca como para irme en taxi, debido a que mis últimos ahorros se fueron en el boleto devuelta a Paris.

Espero otros cinco minutos más antes de ponerme nerviosa, nada de nada, realmente, se olvidaron de mi.

Y yo aquí, realmente pensando en ellas.

Comienzo a caminar sin rumbo, cansada de permanecer más de diez minutos parada en el mismo lugar como si me hubieran brotado raíces, no hay mucho que hacer en un aeropuerto alborotado de gente sin dinero, y yo con mi billetera llena de polvo, alguna que otra pelusa y sobre todo falta de dinero, no podía hacer realmente nada más interesante que contar musarañas.

Sacudo la cabeza, el hambre me está afectado (¿A quién no le afecta el hambre?), debí haber comido la merienda del viaje, me detengo por segunda vez intentando ver sobre el mar de gente poniéndome de puntitas, no logro ver nada y me resigno con mi estatura y la poca memoria de mi madre y mi nana.

Suspiro y el olor característico de la nicotina me llena, mis pulmones lo agradecen y entro en la duda de si pedir un cigarrillo para pasar el mal rato o no, tal vez no debería, si mi nana me encontrara con un cigarrillos en manos...

No me importaría.

Avanzo con paso decidido a pedir nicotina para ahogar las penas, cuando una mano me detiene.

Joder. Adiós cigarrillo.

**_—_** ¡Sakura! **_—_** Chilla mi nana dejándome prácticamente sorda. Su olor a alcohol, llega perfectamente a mí.

Un tic nervioso aparece en mi ojo derecho, ahora entiendo todo, nose como me sorprendí que se olvidaran de mi, solo tuve que girar un poco mi cabeza para ver a Stunade, hermosa con sus cabello rubio y ojos claros, tan arreglada que era imposible pensar que estaba borracha, pero lo estaba y de serguro, más borracha que una cuba, y eso, era mucho decir.

**_—_**¡Niña como creciste! Eh…¿Cuánto a sido? ¿Un año, dos tal vez?

Niego con la cabeza y me abstengo de mantener una conversación civilizada con ella en su estado, asiento a todas sus preguntas tontas sobre mi salud y paso olímpicamente su intento de cariño y la obligo que me lleve para el auto, estoy acostumbrada a tratar así con Stunade cuando esta (siempre) borracha.

Hora de volver a la rutina.

No deja parlotear en ningún momento, ni siquiera cuando el auto emprendió marcha, me puso al corriente de todo lo que sucedía, creo que lo hacía para cubrir el lugar vacío de Hanako, no quise preguntar porque no había venido y Stunade no parecía dispuesta a decir el porqué, preferí que relatara sus buenas nuevas borracha.

El viaje se me hace muy largo y no puedo evitar mirar dudosa por la ventana, estamos tomando un camino que no conozco, frunzo el ceño y miro a Tsunade dudosa, ella ríe nerviosamente mirando a cualquier lado menos a mí.

Ya sabía que todo iba demasiado bien.

**_— _**Veras Sakura…tu madre me a pedido que te recoja debido a que te espera en la torre Eiffel…necesita hablar de unos asuntos importantes contigo.

Espere mas, pero Tsunade empezó a contarme como había ganado una apuesto el otro día a costas del dinero, del viejo pervertido, y por más que me enoje y hice por segunda vez en el día berrinche de nena chiquita, continuo con su historia.

Me espanto cuando veo la torre a lo lejos, porque si, Hanako a veces es muy excéntrica cuando se lo propone, pero eso de citarme en la Torre de esa manera tan rara…me espanta, siento que nada bueno va a salir de esto, es realmente molesto ¡Tratarme como una niña de nueve años llevándome a mentiras! A veces pienso que realmente mi madre alucina, tal vez sea tanto botox, y mi nana Tsunade…únicamente cuando esta borracha, una vez a los ocho años me siguió el juego de perseguir al elefante rosa, ¡Incluso le puso nombre! borracha y todo, eran buenos tiempos, aun extraño perseguir al pequeño Flaky.

Pero bueno, aun no pueda creer que tenga que hacer esto.

Miro por la ventana del auto, intentando buscar la paz interior que deje en Biarritz, mi refugio del mundo durante los últimos catorce meses, aun puedo sentir la calidez de la arena acariciándome mis pies, el suave arrullo del oceano durante las noches, los largos días bajo la calidez del sol, todo eso arruinado por una sencilla y cruel llamada, y una sola frase.

_Es hora de volver Sakura._

Aun recuerdo la voz de mi madre ordenándome dejar mi paraíso privado, para volver a la monótona Paris, la realidad es que llore mucho esa noche, nunca fui muy apegada a mama y la sola idea de volver a su lado era una pesadilla.

Pero bueno, no es mi decisión apenas tengo quince años y durante tres años más, me tiene a su mando.

¡Qué cruel es la vida a veces!

No seria tan dificil, si Hanako no fuera tan…poco madre y mas adolescente desenfrenada.

Y no, no es que sea mala por no entenderla (vale, tal vez un poco, mucho) pero no es nada agradable ver a tu madre de casi cincuenta años, pavoneándose en mini falda y con chicos que podrían ser sus hijos, su reloj biológico la comenzó a perseguir y a mí la vergüenza, el hecho de que me ignorara siempre me hizo huir con una de mis tías que prefieren ignorar a mama.

Ahora me pide que nos reencontremos. Que vida la mida Ja.

Suspiro al bajarme del auto, la Torre Eiffel me recibe resplandeciente, ¿Qué clase de madre te cita en la Torre después de más de un años separadas? alborotada de turistas a pesar del frio, me enfundo mas en mi chaqueta negra y comienzo a caminar sin ganas. Tsunade a mi lado intenta animarme con sus chistes, pero el porqué la gallina cruzo al otro lado ya no me parece gracioso, bueno nunca me pareció gracioso en realidad.

Paso de largo el ascensor y subo por las escaleras, siempre me gusto subir por ahí mas que en el ascensor, el cansancio me relajaba y lograba disfrutar el paso arriba, por más que fueran más de quinientos escalones y mi borracha nana no dejara de quejarse durante casi todo el recorrido, me anima un poco escuchar sus insultos.

Según Tsunade llego tarde (Es su culpa, no mía) quince minutos de retraso que de seguro le dará jaqueca a Hanako, no puedo evitar sonreír de forma radiante.

**_— _**Eres mala Sakura **_—_** Susurra Tsunade cansada, pero de igualmente complacida que yo, me conoce demasiado bien.

Buscamos a Hanako por todas partes, teniendo en cuenta que el lugar está lleno de gente, y que ninguna de las dos pone mucho empeño en su trabajo estamos tardando bastante, creo que pasaron otro quince minutos más cuando veo a Hanako mirándome enojada.

_Joder_, esto me huele a problemas.

Se acerca a paso lento, sin perder en ningún momento su porte pretensioso, pero mirándome preparada para echarme la bronca del siglo, enfundada en una chaqueta fina y pendientes a juego. Se para frente mío y puedo escuchar a Tsunade alejarse silenciosamente ¡Traidora!

**_— _**Sakura **_—_** Me saluda con voz finita, señal de que esta conteniendo su enojo, me da un Leve escalofrió y sonrió forzadamente.

**_— _**Mama **_—_** Hago señas y ella me entiende.

Surge un silencio incomodo, nunca tuvimos la típica relación de maternal, hablábamos lo justo y lo necesario y de vez en cuando Hanako me preguntaba como estoy, si, repito, de vez en cuando, no siempre, únicamente cuando recordaba que tenía una hija a la cual cumplir.

Pasan unos segundos, y al final se decide por darme un abrazo muy pobre, me estremezco al sentir su calor corporal que se me hace extraño, tarareo una canción vieja intentando pensar en otra cosa, respiro en paz cuando sus deja de hacerlo.

**_— _**Me has hecho mucha falta hija **_—_** Me dice en un tono que parece materna, me quedo en blanco y me abstengo de comentar algo al respecto. Porque si yo le hice falta a Hanako entonces creo que estoy drogada, muy, muy drogada.

Ella me dedica una sonrisa radiante y a mí me da miedo.

El mal presentimiento crece, acá hay algo que no encaja…

Rodea mis hombros con sus brazos, y comienza a guiarme entre la gente, mi corazón bombea inquieto y el angelito malo de mi cabeza no deja de repetir que esto está mal.

Intento zafarme y Hanako me abraza más fuerte, esto en verdad esta asustándome.

**_— _**Veras cariño…no se en realidad como explicarte esto, realmente es algo que tal vez te de pena, pero necesito que compartas esto conmigo, como hija **_—_** me mira a los ojos, y yo trago saliva sonoramente. – Por favor se buena con él y no hagas berrinche, eres bastante grande como para entender esto ¡Ahí esta!

El color se va de mi rostro y casi empiezo a temblar al ver en cámara lenta como el fantasma mas encantador que eh visto en mi vida aparece frente nuestro, Hanako lo toma de la mano y lo besa en los labios con una risita de niña enamorada.

Creo que voy a vomitar. Estoy soñando.

No, no, directamente necesito que se me caiga una vaca voladora y me mate, que se abra la tierra y me trague, algo, incluso veneno, pero esto no puede estar pasando.

_Joder_, solamente a mi puede sucederme esto.

**_— _**Sakura, quiero presentarte a mi prometido, Sasuke Uchiha **_—_** Dijo Hanako sonriente y a mí se me cayó el alma a los pies.

Me mordí la lengua y al ver que no era un sueño, estuve muy, pero muy tentada a gritar y pegarme la cabeza contra la pared como desquiciada.

**_— _**Hola **_—_** El susurra con voz ronca, y ojos aburridos, como si no tuviera la mas mínima ganas de conocerme.

Mierda, mierda, _Oh mierda_, ¡¿Por qué este tipo de cosas me sucedía solo se mi?

Frente a mí se encontraba un fantasma, bueno, vale, tal vez no un fantasma, pero si el hombre mas desquiciada mente lindo que hubiera visto en mi vida, no momento desquiciado se queda corto arrebatadoramente lindo y extravagantemente joven, debía tener veinte años, podria ser mi hermano ¡Su hijo!.

Trago saliva sonoramente. Aquello debía ser una broma, una broma de muy, muy mal gusto.

Mire a mi madre con la desesperación escrita en mi rostro, quería una explicación, Hanako sonrie tontamente y a su lado, el prototipo mira a un punto indefinido aburrido ignorándonos de manera magnifica.

**_— _**Sakura, espero que te lleves muy bien con él, ¿Puedes creerlo hija? ¡El será tu nuevo padre!

Mierda.

Esto no podía estar pasándome a mí, a otra persona, cualquiera que no tuviera suficientemente problemas en su vida si, pero ¡yo ya estoy vieja para estas locuras!. Hanako había perdido, completamente la cabeza, no, estaba muy borracha, si eso, mas borracha que Tsunade cuando recibe su paga.

Creo que me desmaye porque después de eso todo de volvió negro.

* * *

Me desperté con los gritos de Hanako.

Me encontraba en los brazos de Tsunade que intentaba mantenerme alejada del peligro que era mi madre enojada, había un montón de gente amontonada y todo parecía darme vueltas, antes de que pudiera replicar cualquier cosa, nos encontrábamos bajando de la Torre después de un patético espectáculo.

En ningún momento el señor lindo nos miro a mama o a mí. Tenía pinta de enojado.

De hecho pasó de nosotras y cuando nos separamos para volver a casa, volvió a su besuqueo con mi madre como si en realidad lo hiciera más por aburrimiento que por placer.

**_— _**Perdóname por no haberte dicho, no sabía cómo ibas a reaccionar **_—_** Me dijo Tsunade cuando estaba en camino, no respondí, pero se lo agradecí internamente, ninguna persona en su sano juicio iba a tomarse bien algo así.

Y ahora, en casa, las cosas no iban mejor, Hanako había decidido que los gritos en la Torre no habían sido suficientes y ahora se dedicaba a echarme la bronca en un discurso de diez minuto que no parecía terminar mas.

**_— _**¡Perdí las reservas de meses que tenia para el restaurante! **_—_** Chillo agitando suavemente su hermoso cabello rubio que yo no había tenido el placer de heredar.

Si, solía mirar las diferencias que teníamos cada vez que me regañaba, era para matar el tiempo más rápido. Aunque ahora no podía hacerlo tranquila con el prototipo esperando pacientemente a un lado.

Vestía un traje que dé a lenguas se notaba que era costoso, al igual que el enorme reloj que tenía en su mano izquierda, no podía evitar echarle una que otra mirada curiosa cada vez que podía. Aunque no me atrevía a mirarlo a la cara.

Todavía no podía creerlo.

Mi mama, Hanako, la que casi está por cumplir cincuenta años ¿Prometida a un (Lindo) jovenzuelo?

Las nauseas volvieron. No quería imaginarme como había conseguido a mi mama.

**_— _**Bueno creo que ahora deberías presentarse como se corresponde Sakura **_—_** Me llamo Hanako haciendo que volviera la realidad, la mire con ingenuidad y ella frunció el ceño.

Suspire y me acerque al prototipo antes de que a Hanako se atreviera a darme otra media hora de sermones.

Aunque nose por que hacemos esto, se nota a lo lejos que él no está interesado en conocer y yo a él tampoco, intento no mirarlo mucho a sus ojos negros, debido a que me producen escalofríos, aun así, con paso vacilante me acerco y estiro la mano dispuesta a aceptar al nuevo miembro de la familia con falsedad.

**_— _**Soy Sasuke Uchiha, espero que nos llevemos bien

¡Vale, no podía hablar!, pero no le daba derecho a burlarse de mí, por más guapo y excitante que fuera, y un cuerno, nunca pensaba a aceptarlo como padre, padrastro o lo que fuera. En este mundo ni en el otro.

Dijo a regañadientes, como si en realidad no quisiera decirlo, yo asentí y puede ver como encarnaba una ceja.

Se quedo en silencio, esperando que yo respondiera a su presentación, me mordí el labio y sonríe nerviosamente sin saber qué hacer.

**_— _**¿El gato te comió la lengua? **_—_** Pregunta enojado el prototipo y yo realmente me ofendí.

¡Vale, no podía hablar!, pero no le daba derecho a burlarse de mí, por más guapo y excitante que fuera, y un cuerno, nunca pensaba a aceptarlo como padre, padrastro o lo que fuera. En este mundo ni en el otro.

Nunca.

Hanako se rio nerviosamente a mi lado, pero no pareció ofenderse por el comentario dicho por su prometido, se acerco a él con ternura y me dirigió miradas nerviosas, siempre le costaba decirlo.

**_— _**Pues veras amor…resulta que no sabía como decírtelo, pero…mi Sakura no puede hablar, es…muda.

El prototipo encarno una ceja y me miro como si fuera un pequeño perro de la calle, su rostro no mostraba ninguna emoción.

**_— _**Valla, así que la enana no puede hablar.

Silencio.

Me había dicho enana. Hanako rio como tonta.

Enana y un cuerno.

Por mi el nuevo marido de mi madre podría matarse, padrastro mis polainas, Sasuke Uchiha iba a irse de mi casa aunque tuviera que contratar a la mafia china para eso.

Si no es que mi madre me echaba primero…

Oh mierda, ¡¿Qué hice yo para merecer esto?

* * *

Chan? Y no se espero que les guste(? hice mi mejor esfuerzo .-. pero siento que le falta algo que nose que, **perdón** por los errores que encuentren, si soy un desastre u.u prometo mejorarlo.

Y bueno ¡Gracias a las personas lindas que le gusto mi historia! n.n aunque haya sido un solo review xD mis esperanzas no se nublan.

¡Un review no le hace mal a nadie! Cualquier consejo, critica, abrazo o tomatazo lo espero con los brazos abiertos!

Nos vemos! Gracias por leer!


End file.
